Harvest Moon: Generations-Generation 1
by Rosewoodfarm
Summary: A story of a young woman who sold everything to move to a farm, will it be everything she ever wanted or a mistake? Natsume owns the characters.
1. Chapter 1: City Life

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 1: City Life

"I'm home." Closing the door to my cramped apartment. Silenced answered back. 'I live by myself so of course, there's no answer.' I thought to myself, slipping off my shoes at the door and walking in placing the takeout I had bought on my way home on my small table in front of me, along with the newspaper I had got with it. So, I guess you wouldn't know who I am, per say, the name is Claire, Claire Green. Average height, nothing too special about me or my appearance, blue eyes, a few freckles, blonde hair that stops above my shoulders, like I said nothing special. What do I do for a living? I work at an office and do the exciting work of, get ready for this, payroll. Super exciting, right? If you like doing the same thing repeatedly week in and week out. I won't bore you with the details.

As I sit at my table I reach into the plastic bag and take out the lukewarm chicken I bought with some rice. An ordinary day after an ordinary day, get up in the morning, go to work, as usual, leave work, go get food, come home, eat then sleep. Every day the same pattern, I wish I knew what I wanted to do with my life like my brother did. I lied earlier I have one special thing about me, I have a twin brother, his name is Jack. We don't look alike, he's tall, has brown hair and eyes, and is a photographer. He was always one for travel and could never sit still as a kid, so when he found our dad's old camera he knew what he wanted to do in life. And boy is he making his mark, he sends me photos of where he's been with a goofy grin on his face and from what he tells me, having a blast and getting paid to do so.

As I eat my food slowly thinking of anything to make my life more exciting, maybe I could go somewhere? No, not unless I sell everything would I have enough money to go somewhere. Call up some friends? They're all busy and I haven't talked to some in years. Coworker party maybe? No. "Isn't there something exciting in this world I can do?" muttering to myself, and pushing my half-eaten food away from me. No answer. "I guess not, well…" looking at the clock on the wall, 8:15 it read, "I have work tomorrow. Let's read about what's going on in the world and head to bed." I grab the paper next to me and open it up to a random page scanning it and seeing nothing of interest.

As I start to close it up a small article caught my eye as it read:

Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life?

For more info, contact: 524-5683

A…farm…? With that thought in my head, I was rushed with visions of myself living on a farm, raising cows and chickens, riding horses as far as I can, having a dog, I've always wanted a dog, and being free, and doing anything I want. As I brought myself back to reality and in my cramped apartment I sit there thinking, 'Me? On a farm? Do I even know how to raise animals or crops? Could I raise animals or crops?' More and more thoughts racing through my head. I slammed my hands on the table staring intently at the article as if it would disappear at any moment. "This is it." I said to myself quietly, "Something exciting." Chills going down my spine, was this really it? What I really wanted? I was joking earlier when I thought about selling all my stuff to go somewhere, but maybe….

I rushed to the phone on the wall by the door and dialed the number, my heart in my throat, listening to the dial tone of the phone connecting when I hear in my ear a "Hello?" "Hello, is this MT Realtor?" I ask trying to sound confident. "Yes, this is it, how can I help you?" "Hi, I'm calling about the farm over in Mineral Town, is it still available? I hear rustling in the background and an answer, "Yes, it is, are you interested in buying?" and with that, I was starting with my new life I guess. Would it be everything I hoped for? Could I make a living? Well, we will see.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to The Farm

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 2: Welcome to The Farm

If anyone ever tells you that farming is easy, they're wrong. Selling all your belongings, though, that was easy. Well…easy enough, after I had gotten off the phone with MT Realtor she informed me that where I would be moving too would be fully furnished so all I needed was the down payment when I get there. So, after calling around and seeing who would buy my belongings for a reasonable price, I packed up my clothes in my backpack, called my boss and told him don't expect me to come in tomorrow because I quit, bought a boat ticket and was on my way to my new life.

It had taken a few days to get there, the captain and I had celebrated the new year together. It was very interesting. We arrived on the dock of Mineral Town early in the morning and the captain wished me luck in my new life. I stepped out onto the dock and walked onto the beach, looking out at the ocean I thought to myself, 'What have I done.' Tightening my hands around the strap of my backpack, I looked away started to cross the beach toward the stone steps. As I walked up to them they led to an open plaza and from the realtor told me that if I head south that I would hit the farm. As I'm walking down the brick road my thoughts are clouding my mind, 'Did I make the right choice? This wasn't really thought through. It'll be fine. But what if doesn't go fine? What If I mess up somehow and they kick me out of my own house? Can they do that? Breath, Claire, breath. Everything will be…. fine?' I had arrived at the farm.

Walking closer to the fields I look out at it. It was a dump. Well maybe a dump was too harsh, but it was just covered in weeds, logs, rocks, stumps and boulders. Just covering this huge field from one end to the other. I looked to the right and could see a small pond next to the field, and a tree next to it and further in the distance some sort of building, I'd have to check it out later. Behind me on my right was my house, tiny but still looked in good condition, with a cute mailbox next to it. To my left a dog house, a silo I believe, and a barn, all things I will need to learn about later. Then further down two smaller buildings, no clue what there for. As I turn back to the mess of the field I feel my chest tightening up and my mind is clouded.

"Hello." I hear a voice behind me and footsteps approaching, "Are you a tourist?" I look over to the voice to see an older gentleman about a head shorter then I was in a red tuxedo and a small top hat, balding on the top of his head but on the sides, was this brown hair that curled so nicely at the ends. He had small brown eyes and spectacles sitting on his slightly larger nose but it went well with his very fluffy mustache. After looking at him for a bit, I shook my head no and told him, "No, um, I bought this farm from MT Realtor." He looked back at me and then I saw in his eyes that a spark clicked, "They told you that you could live a refreshing life on a farm, didn't they? You're our new farmer?" I nodded my head my stomach twisting and turning. He then proceeded to start laughing, his face turning slightly red a big grin on his face, "You've been tricked!" My stomached dropped, I felt humiliated and angry. "It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not anymore since the owner passed away. As you can see, no one's been taking care of it." He motioned towards the fields, "His family didn't want to work on the farm so they decided to put out an advertisement to make it sound more attractive and inviting. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here, just like yourself." He smiled up at me, I just stared at him my fists slowly tightening. "But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave. Just like that. It's been a while since the last one came through…well even a nice young lady, such as yourself, believed that cheesy advertisement." He started laughing again, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"I quit my job for this! I sold all my belongings! To move HERE!" I was pissed, tears threating to leave my eyes as I look at this small man, feeling my nails dig into my palms, I felt like punching him in the face after hearing all of that, "I didn't come here to be told that I was tricked by some old guy! What am I supposed to do now!?" I felt like my world was starting to crumble around me, only my luck would this happen.

He backed up looking scared and worried, hands up in defense "Hey now, it'll be okay." "Okay?! How is this going to be okay?!" I yelled at him my voice cracking as I'm trying to hold back tears. "You did come here to become a farmer; the field might be a mess but I believe that you could make it wonderful again. And the house is livable, and actually pretty nice." Looking at him he had a warm smile and hope in his eyes, "I'm sorry for laughing at you, I had no intention of hurting your feelings, we just haven't had anybody be serious about the farm for a long time." He stuck out his hand, "Let's try this again, hi, my name is Thomas and as mayor of this town, I will help you as much as I can!" he was grinning up at me like I wasn't having a mental breakdown in front of him but I took his hand and shook on it, "Claire, let's do this, I would like to work and live here."

He walked me to my new house and unlocked the door leading me in, ahead of me is a small table with cushions for seats, better than the one I had, a television behind it, to the right a calendar was on the wall in between two night stands, and a small but comfortable looking bed against the wall in the corner. To the left a bookshelf with, I hope, books on how to live here. To my right side a small chest, and to my left, a small dresser and everything had a nice layer of dust on it, gross. He was rummaging around in the chest and took out a piece of paper that was starting to turn yellow, it was the deed to the farm, he had me sign my name, date of birth, and what I wanted to call the farm. After signing for the property and giving Thomas the money I owed, I had about 500 gold left, I walked him out and waved goodbye, feeling somewhat better now that it was official and took the rest of the day cleaning the house, my house. By the end of the day, the house was dust free, clothes put away, backpack hanging on the bedpost as I lay in my new bed, in my new house, on my new farm. "Holy moly, I'm actually doing this." I muttered to myself, "alright Claire! I'm going to make this farm the best farm in the world! There's no turning back now, it's all or nothing!" As I close my eyes my stomach doing flips and my heart beating fast, tomorrow will be my real first day as a farmer, welcome to Rosewood Farm.


	3. Chapter 3: Year 1 Spring

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 3: Spring Year 1

So, I slept a good 4 hours, I think. It is so quiet out here in the country, the city was always full of noise that it was just a background noise when I slept, now it's just silent. Well not completely silent, this old house might be sturdy, but with the little bit of wind I got last night it creaked and it sounded so loud. So now I'm up at the crack of dawn, dressed in a light pink and white button up plaid shirt that I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and blue overalls and brown boots. I run a brush through my hair and grab my backpack off the bed. Shoving a rice ball down my throat I go over to my chest opening to see some tools, there's an axe, a hoe, a hammer, a watering can, a sickle and a pedometer. Grabbing the pedometer, I stick it to my side pocket f my overalls, I take the axe and hammer and put those in my bag heading out to start working on my mess of a farm.

Or I was when I stepped out the door there was Thomas grinning ear to ear, "Good morning, Claire. Did you sleep well?" I look at him forcing a small smile, "I slept, well. What can I help you with this morning Mayor?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I thought I'd bring you a map of the town and of the land around here, we have mountains near us so we don't want anyone getting lost out there." He hands out the paper and I take it and put in my back pocket, "Thank you, I'll be sure to use it if I ever get lost." "Well then I'll be off, have a wonderful first day. Remember it's your farm, and you can do whatever you like. See you later." And with that, he waved and left.

As I started to take my first few steps I heard more footsteps and another man came walking towards me. He was tall and muscular with a grey tank top on and a towel around his neck, black crew pants and boots. He had a crew cut, bushy brows and a tiny moustache, in his arms was a small brown puppy. "The name is Zack." Announcing his presence to me, "I'm in charge of shipping for Mineral Town, follow me." He turns away from me and walks over to the corner of the farm where there sat a small crate with a handle on top to open it. "This is your Shipping Bin. Put things you want to sell here, and I'll come pick them up by 5 pm every day. I'll pay you when I do and if you're not here when I pick them up the money will be in the bin." Turning towards me he gave me a small smile, "I don't work on holidays, though. I need a break occasionally, too! There's also bins in your chicken coop and barn as well, just about anything you can grow and find can be shipped." Nodding towards the two buildings I saw the other day, well those questions are now answered. Giving me a stern look, "Work hard, but not too hard! If you start to feel dizzy and your face starts looking blue that means, you'll collapse! You'll end up at the clinic and who knows how long you'll be there for!" I nod my head, "Thank you for all the information, Zack. My names, Claire it's nice to meet you and your little friend here." Petting the dog on the head his tail wagging happily. A small blush made its way across Zack's face, "He's, um, a gift for you." Holding out the puppy for me, I take him in my arms and look up at Zack with shock and happiness, "My friend Lillia thought it would be a nice gift for you since you moved here by yourself she thought that a puppy would be a good. To keep you company an all. So, uh, welcome to Mineral Town. I'll be back at 5, have a good day, Ms Claire." And with a new puppy in my arms, he turns walking off.

I look down at the puppy smiling, "So what am I going to call you? How about…Max?" the puppy wagged his tail at me and I want to say that he approves. I set him down and tell him, "You are now the protector of this farm Max! From this day forward it's you and me buddy!" he tilted his head at me with tail wagging. I reach down and pat his head "Time to start on this mess of the farm, Max." I look out at the fields and take a soothing breath in an out. 'One step at a time.' Grabbing my axe and hammer out of my bag and start to work on my new dream.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Town

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 4: Meeting the Town

Not much has happened my first season here, I cleaned my entire field though, well almost. I make it an everyday chore to scout the field and pull up any weed I find to keep the field from overgrowing again and I have gotten rid of all the tiny stones and branches that were covering it, and I tried smashing the boulders and stumps that were there only to find out that my tools did absolutely nothing to them. I need to 'Upgrade' them, or that's what my books said in my house. I must go find a certain ore and the blacksmith will make it stronger. Okay well the biggest and important thing that happened to me was meeting all the townsfolk that live here.

Well start when I met the local blacksmith, I had walked into his shop all I heard was yelling, "What?! Explain to me what's wrong with it! Come on!" a guy about my age with a blue cap, his back facing me, I could see his orange hair. Saibara yelled right back, "What's wrong with it?! The answer is inside of you! You have much to learn!" As the door closed behind me the guy turned around to me, his blue eyes full of rage, "What are you looking at?! If you have nothing-" "Gray! How dare you talk to a customer like that!" his hand slamming down on his desk, he looked like he could breathe fire. They both apologised to me and introduced themselves. Saibara, this old man with white long hair that's balding at the top with a Santa looking beard, seemed like a tough old guy but still kind in a way, and Gray giving a brief hello and apologized again and explained to me that Sabrina, his grandfather, was giving him a hard time and never approves of his work, "I'm ready to quit. I feel stupid, you know?" I looked at him and gave a small smile, "Look I know how you feel but it seems that you're serious about your work. So, I suggest keep training!" He looked surprised at my response and looked away, "…You're right. I'm such a wimp. Sorry for complaining so much, I guess I'm just in such a hurry to get to his level that I'm not really listening to what he's telling me. Thank, Claire." A small blush formed a crossed his face and we wished each other luck with starting our careers off and I bid a good day to the two of them.

Across the way, I met a nice family who runs a poultry farm, I had walked in on them while they were eating lunch of spa-boiled eggs. I apologised for interrupting but they didn't seem to mind, the son was first to introduce himself. "Hey, welcome. You're just in time for lunch!" He laughed, "I'm Rick, it's nice to meet you!" His light brown hair was down to his shoulders that were pulled off his face with a headband, bits of hair were sticking out of the top, his glasses were covering up half his face. "You're the new farm girl aren't you! I'm Popuri, and I can tell were going to be the best of friends!" she had long wavy pink hair that was pulled back in a headband as well her bright red eyes full of wonder and a bright smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you both as well, is Lillia here by any chance as well?" A woman who also had pink hair but it was pulled it back into a low hanging ponytail stood up from the table. "That would be me, dearie, I'm their mother. How can I help you?" I thanked her for the puppy and she was all smiles that I enjoyed my gift.

"Do you like eggs, Claire?" inquired Rick. "Yeah, I like them well enough, why?" he got out of his chair with a huge grin, grabbing an egg off the table as he starts to walk towards me, he was tall and handed me it, "Here, take it! Being new to all of this you'll need your strength!" Taking it out of his hand I thank him and his family for their generosity and as I turn to leave they all wish me luck with the farm. 'They all seem close' I think, munching on my egg walking back to my farm

Further down the path was a livestock farm, there lived an elderly gentleman named Barley who lived with his granddaughter May. He was completely bald with long caterpillar eyebrows, glasses that covered his face with a white snowy beard, he was hunched over while introduced himself and said that if I wanted to raise livestock, come to him. His granddaughter came jumping down the stairs and froze when she saw me. She had a cute red dress on, her hair was dark brown and put into two high side braids. I walked over to her and kneeled down to her level and introduced myself, she was a little shy at first then opened up and asked, "Can I call you big sister? Can I come play at your farm?" I felt my heart strings being pulled, "Yes you may call me that and only if you ask your grandfather if it's okay that day." She beamed up at me and started to drag me outside and we played for most of the day.

Walking into the plaza to explore the town more and I was going to walk straight across when I was bombarded by three ladies, all talking at once and asking me questions. My head was spinning from their voices, "Um…Hi, I'm Claire, I can't understand any of you." They took a step back and giggled, "Sorry Dear, we were just excited to meet you is all. I'm Sasha. My family runs the supermarket. Nice to meet you." She had light brown hair pulled back into a braided bun, she wore a white puffy sleeved shirt with a blue apron dress over it. "Hello, I'm Anna." A woman with short raven hair that was very fluffy and flipped with perfection spoke next, she had on a white elegant dress with mint green accents around it, "It is very lovely to meet you. Mayor Thomas has told us about you."

The last of the ladies looked like she couldn't sit still any longer, she had raven hair as well but in a short bob style with a black and yellow accent dress on and a white scarf around her neck, "You are Claire! I knew it as soon as I saw you! Thomas told us about you and that we were going to have a new neighbour. I was so excited to hear that. We haven't had anyone new in town in so long. Oh, sorry! My name is Manna. My husband Duke and I run the winery here in town. You should come and have a taste of some of the wine we make! Wait are you old enough to drink? You look like your old enough, it's fine either way, it'll be only a small taste! It's so very nice to meet you. There's not much around here, but everyone is very kind. You let us know if you need anything okay? Oh no, did I talk too much? I'm sorry!" She finally took a breath when she started to laugh as she grabbed my hands and was giving me the kindest smile I think I've ever seen. I chatted with the rest of them for a bit before I said good day and continued my day.

From the plaza, I could either go straight ahead or make a left, "Which way to go, which way to go." I walked straight ahead of me and came across a church, it was small but beautiful a graveyard was to the left of it. I pushed open the heavy doors and walked down the aisle, pews to either side of me and the walls were covered in stain glass windows. As I got to the end a man dressed in a robe spoke to me, "Hi, how are you? Are you new here? My name is Carter." He was very gentle when he spoke I smiled as I introduced myself. His face brightened up and motioned for me to come closer, keeping his voice in a hushed tone "I have a favour to ask of you, Claire. There is a young man named Cliff sitting in the pews behind you. Do you see him?" I looked to my side and saw him at the end of the pews staring at the windows looking sorrowful, he had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail with his bangs hanging in his face, I nodded at Carter. "I was wondering if you could talk to him and make friends with him. He came to this town by himself, just like you. However, he doesn't try to make friends with people here. He seems to be shy and it seems he has difficulties opening up to people." I agreed to help him, I know what it's like being alone and having no one to talk to, even if it was just a simple hello.

He was overjoyed and I turned and walked over to him small butterflies in my stomach as I sat next to him, "Hello, I'm Claire." I gave him a nice smile. He looks over at me, "Ah…hi…" his voice was quiet, "Mmm…my name is Cliff…" we sat there for what felt like forever, when he spoke up, "Ah…Do I have something on my face...?" I shook my head, not really knowing what to say. His body was starting to tense up from us just sitting here when I said in a calm voice, "I don't bite you know, just take a deep breath and relax. I just moved in town and would like to get to know you a little better is all." He took a deep breath and gave me a small shaky smile, "Okay, I feel a bit better now. Thank you, Claire." After that we had a nice chat and after I said my goodbyes to the both Cliff and Carter and walked back down the aisle and out of the church.

Next door to the church was the Clinic and it would be a good plan to get a checkup from the doctor here in town. As I entered the facility I heard a sharp shriek followed by, "Stu! Don't play tricks on me like that!" "Don't get so mad, Elli! You don't want to get grey hair, do you?" "What!?" As I walked towards the voices more I saw a girl my age with brown hair styled in a pixie cut, she was in the nurses uniform and looking very flustered at a small boy with dark hair in a bowl cut who had a big grin. He looked towards me, ran over to me and hid behind my legs. "Hey! Where are, you going!" Her head whipping to meet my eyes, "Oh, Hello. You're the new farmer, aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Elli, welcome to the Clinic." She gives me a warm smile and I introduce myself. "By the way…" her face becoming serious, "Do you realise there's someone hiding behind you?" The small boy grips my pant leg, "Don't get so mad, Elli! All I did was show you a bug!" poking his head out from behind me, she looks at him and sighs, "What am I going to do with you? Don't you know I hate bugs?" "I thought you maybe you would like that one!" He looks up at me with a big grin, "You understand me, right, Claire? You're still young at heart."

I look at him and give him a small smile, I might be young at heart but I remember my brother doing that to me as well, shoving bugs in my face, "No, not really. Sorry, little guy." His eyes start to fill up with tears as he grips the edge of his shorts, he turns and runs out the door crying and I felt like the biggest bully in the world, panicking thoughts in my head, 'Should have I lied? Good job Claire, making a great first impression.' I turn to look at his sister she smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about him. He's just not used to being scolded by other people. Maybe now he'll stop playing so many tricks on me!" "Are you sure?" I looked at her, worried. She laughed a bit, "Yes I'm sure." She brought me over to where the doctor was, his name is Trent, he was busy with some paperwork and told me to come back later and he'll do a full physical.

Next door to the clinic, separated by a tree and a bench was the general store of the town. As I walked through the door I was greeted by a girl with green eyes, long brown hair that went to her mid back and two blond bangs hanging in front of her face, she wore a white tank top and purple vest with shorts. "Welcome, you're the new farm girl, Claire, right? Mum was talking about you earlier, my name's Karen, it's nice to meet you." We had a firm handshake and I said hello back, "So, did you come to shop?" I nodded at her as I start to walk to look at the counters, ahead there was a counter island that was covered in seeds that I could try planting, to my right I saw a basket and a bigger backpack, and to my left was ingredients for cooking, 'Don't own a kitchen, so can't use this now'. "Take your tie now." She calls out to me. After looking around Karen walks over to me, "Hey Claire, if you're just starting out then you must need lots of things, right?" I looked at her with hope and whispered, "Yes…I'm still not sure what I need." She pats my back, "Just wait one second."

Walking over to the checkout counter her mother Sasha was putting things away as her dad was counting the money in the register. "Dad, can we give her one bag of seeds?" His hands shake a little and look up at his daughter looking a little sick, a shorter man with slicked back black hair a small moustache, dressed in a white shirt, black slacks, and a small bowtie, "Oh, come on…" Karen started to frown, "Whatever happened to kindness to strangers!" Sasha put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Jeff, Honey, why don't you show her some hospitality…please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes. He looked from wife to daughter and caved in, "…ok." Karen smiled and walked to the island counter of seeds, "Thanks, Dad!" "I knew there was a reason I picked you!" Sasha kissed her husband's cheek and his whole face going red. "Here you are. This is on the house." Karen winked at me handing over some grass seeds, I thank her and put in in my bag. "Don't mention it. It takes a lot of work to start up a farm. I'm rooting for you." I thanked them again and told them I'll be back later in the season.

A little down the ways were two smaller houses, one was the mayors. I popped my head in to say hi and he asked me about the farm and if everything was going well. We chatted for a bit then I went to introduce myself to his neighbour, a sweet old lady whose legs barely work anymore, Ellen. She is the grandmother of Stu and Elli and was sitting outside in her rocking chair enjoying the spring day. Stu was showing her all the bugs he had caught and was telling her about his adventures in town. I told her that I would come by and tell her all about what I've been doing at the farm, and her face lights up. I said my goodbyes to the both and ruffled Stu's hair walking off.

The last house on the street or the first house depending on how you walk the road was different from the others, besides being a regular house, it had a tower connecting to it. As I walked into the tower part I heard a small voice mumbling and felt a body collide with mine. Another girl my age and a few inches shorter with glasses and short bangs a long raven hair in a loose braid at the end, she looked up at me flustered, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Um, are you a tourist?" I shook my head and introduced myself apologising as well. "Oh, you're your new girl at the farm! Nice to meet you, Claire. I'm Mary, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave me a small smile, "I'm sorry about before…when I get lost in thought, I don't notice anything." I give her a smile, "Can I help with anything?" She blushes and looks down at what she was holding, "I'm writing a novel. I just had a case of writer's block, that's all, but thank you." I nod and look around, it was a library and there were shelves covered in books and a staircase, probably leading to more books. "Um, come here anytime if you want to read anything. I bet I have lots of books you'd like!" A warm smile crossed her face and bid my goodbyes.

This morning I wanted to go and meet the inn keeper and winemaker, walking past the blacksmiths and then making the first right and I would have been there, though lucky for me it decided to start raining and not sprinkling rain. The heavens had opened and wanted to drown me kind of rain. I raced past the winery looking over and seeing a cute house with a side shed and vineyards with bare vines now. I ran into the Inn and was greeted with a towel over my head, "That came out of, nowhere didn't it?" A cheery voice came from the other side of the towel. I moved it to my shoulders and saw a red headed girl with a high tight braid and freckles covering her face a smile accompanying it, "Welcome! You must be Claire, right?" "Yeah, that's me, thanks for the towel by the way." I looked at her more, very petite and wearing overalls like me with a bright yellow shirt underneath. "I knew it! Nice to meet you. My name is Ann, and this is my father." She motioned to the man standing behind her, an older man with the same coloured hair and slicked back with a moustache, he was in slacks, a white shirt and a vest, "Hi. I'm Doug, welcome to my Inn and Bar." I greeted him and Ann brought me to a table, "Since you're new here and it's lunchtime you should stay and wait out the rain with some yummy food! Our treat an all! What do you think, Dad?" Smiling at her father, "Sure. Just make sure to come back often!" "Sounds great!" I said stomach starting to growl, all I had to really eat at home was bread and rice balls, actual food sounded amazing! "Great! Make her your special, Dad! He's a great cook!" As he was walking back into the kitchen calling back, "Just leave it to me! This'll be the best thing you ever ate!"

As I waited for Doug to finish cooking my meal few more people came into the bar for lunch. One by one, as they start to walk in Ann, would run and get them a towel to dry off, the first to walk in had black slicked back hair with some streaks of grey poking through, wearing a white shirt and purple vest. He walked over to me and with a loud voice, "Who are you, haven't seen you around before. My names Duke. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ah, Manna's husband, I introduced myself and after he yelled for Doug and walked into the back of the kitchen. Seems like they're close friends. After him was a guy with brown hair and looked like he was headed to the mountains, he dropped his backpack off at the entrance and introduced himself, "I'm Basil, good to meet you. This town is beautiful, and the people are nice, so I bet you'll like it here. I study the flora in this area and write many books about what I find. So, stop by the library if you want to learn what's around here." He went to go sit down at a table and Ann took his order, 'Okay, so I'm guessing he's Mary's dad.'

The last two who walked in were quite the pair, one was a smaller man who looked like he could be the postman of the town the other was a big and burly guy who was a good head taller than the postman. "Hello there! You must be Claire." The smaller of the two men said a gentle smile on his face, "My name is Harris. I'm the constable of this town. It's very peaceful here, so just enjoy your new life here! This here is my friend, Gotz." I said hello to them both and Harris nudged Gotz in the ribs, "I'm Gotz. I'm a carpenter. I live in the mountains behind your farm. Let me know if you want to remodel your house. You pay me, I build." He was a very straight forward kind of man.

After all those introductions, Doug came out with a big sandwich, a slice of pie and a glass of juice, "Here you are. Eat it while it's hot!" As I took one bite of the sandwich I was overjoyed from the taste and texture and ate it as fast but not like a madman as I could. The pie was so flaky and sweet and melted in my mouth it was the best feeling ever, and washing it all down with the juice was amazing. "How does it taste?" he asked Ann piping in, "Do you like it, Claire?" I looked at them both and gave them a huge smile, "It was amazing! That was the best meal I have ever eaten! I can't even explain how I'm feeling on how this all tasted, just know you have a fan, Doug!" He laughed loud and full of heart, "In that case, feel free to have seconds!" I took him up on that offer and saved it for dinner that night. "You're the best Dad!" Ann giving him a big hug. He squeezed her back, "Of course! Did you doubt me for a second?" After helping wash my dishes, even though he offered me a free meal I needed to do something in return to pay him back somewhat, I said my goodbyes, the rain now just a mist, "Come back anytime, a working person has to eat a lot. Watching you shovel all that food in was a real hoot! I've decided I like you, Claire!" He laughed and Ann gave me a quick hug, "Come back anytime, I'm always working!" Doug ruffled his daughter's hair, "Yeah, anytime you want to come over is fine. I can tell Ann would want to be friends with you!" She blushed and started swatting his hands away, "If you say it like that then she won't be my friend!" Walking off with a full stomach I felt like the rain wouldn't be too bothersome anymore.

One of the mornings I had awoken to a knock at my door, I opened to a man with a colourful striped hat and some dark sunglasses covering most of his face, his dark hair braided in a small long braid. "God day!" he began "I'm Won by name, a wandering salesman from the East. How do you do." I looked at him and rubbed some sleep out of my eyes, arms sore, "Fine, how can I help you?" He gave me a big grin, "I have lots of rare seeds! You would be very glad to buy them. I stay at Zack's place, so come any time to look! I have to go make my rounds but I will be waiting for you!" and with that, he turned and walked off. When I have some more gold I'd have to go and look what he had.

The one thing I still can't believe after going around and meeting everyone was how friendly and accepting they all were. This town was nothing but full of kindhearted people, and knowing that I will get to live here is an amazing feeling. This was nothing like the city, where no one would glance twice at you as opposed to this place where everyone helps each other. I think moving here was a good choice.


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Festivals & Events

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 5: Spring Festivals and other events

Today was a great day, the sun was shining and forest quiet, I decided that I was going to do some more foraging. I was done collecting as much blue grass as I could find that and headed home. When I went to put them in the shipping bin, they were gone. "…how?" I lifted my bag and looked underneath, there was a hole forming from all the tools I put in there, and they probably had dropped out on the way home. I groaned, "Now what." I thought back to the General Store, they had a backpack! I looked up at the sky, the sun was still high in the sky, 'I should have enough time to make it and buy a new one!' thinking as I started speed walking. I got there right before they closed and the new backpack, which they call a Rucksack. It was brown and had a sturdier structure than my city one, and it was a lot roomier. I walked to the inn to grab some dinner then home feeling better than ever.

It had been a while since I went to the clinic and I still haven't had a proper checkup by the doctor here, so I decided to go and finally get that done after going and foraging in the mountains again. As I walked in I said hi to Elli, "Oh, Claire! Are you not feeling well? Did something happen?" She was getting worried.

I smiled, "No, I'm fine, just wanted to get a physical done. Since I'm going to living here I thought that would be a good idea. Here, I found this in the mountains today, take it would look pretty on your desk." I pulled out a Toy Flower, it was covered in small puffy petals

Elli blush, "Claire, how thoughtful! Actually, today is my birthday, so this is extra special. Thank you so much, I always enjoy getting presents no matter how old I get."

"Happy Birthday Elli! I didn't know! Looks like I'm just super lucky today!" I smiled and sat down to wait for the doctor.

After a few minutes, Elli called me back to the office and sat in front of Trent's desk, his raven hair almost covering his face. "Hello, Claire. Are you eating well?" He looked up from his desk a very serious face looking at me.

"Yes, I've been eating well. Well trying to at least."

"Good. Food I very important for you. Eat balanced meals. You shouldn't be on a radical diet, okay?" I nodded in response. He got up from behind his desk and started to take my vitals, "Everyone in this town is pretty healthy. There are many unhealthy people in big cities, you know. It must be nature." After finishing the basics, he looks in my throat, checks my eyes, and reflexes, "Everything checks out, Claire."

I stretched and try to start a conversation, "So, Doc, tell me about yourself."

He looks at me as he sits back down in his chair, "Well I'm studying medicine every day. There is no end to this kind of world. So many challenges. How about you? Farming must be hard. You're a female too. Take care of yourself."

I can tell he means well but he's a very blunt person, "Farming is hard, but I haven't done too much yet. Just trying to get my bearings first. I think the beginning of the next season I'll really start my work."

He nods, "Well, Elli and are here for you if you have and problems, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." I smiled.

"By the way, Claire." He got up and went to his medicine shelves behind him, "There is a special tonic I got from another town. You can gain energy and recover from fatigue at the same time. It's not as effective as the medicine I got here, so I don't sell it, but…" he found what he was looking for and brought to the desk, "I made some improvements, so it should work. It's bitter, though, would you mind trying it for me please?" He looked at me a nervous smile forming.

Looking at the drink and it was a dark cloudy colour, "O…okay."

His face light up, "Really? thank you! Go ahead, bottoms up."

Looking at it again, I took a dry swallow, 'Maybe it won't be too bad?' thinking as I reached for it and chugged it back. Bad idea. It tasted so bitter and like grass and something had died, I tried not to make a face and looked at him with a weak smile.

"It wasn't good, was it. But it works, right?" he pulled out a pen.

I sat there, after all of that I did feel like I could run up Mother's Hill, and back in no time flat, "Yeah I do, shockingly."

He smiled and wrote down what had happened, "I knew you'd understand the quality of this tonic. One more?" I started at him like he was nuts. "I'm kidding. Don't rely on medicine all the time, okay?" He smiled kindly at me, "It was fun to talk to you today. You helped me out too, you are very courageous." He waved at me as I walked out of his office and I said goodbye to Elli.

Today was Spring Horse Races, I had never been to something like this before. We meet in the plaza and about half the town was here, a huge tent was set up and I walked over to the Mayor, "Hello there Claire, here to make a bet?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" I placed couple bets on the horses, everyone around me cheering like crazy! Astronaut had won the first race, and this continued for the rest of the day. Placing bets on the next Racers, Napoleon won the second race and Lucky Run won the last Race. I won 125 medals in all and traded them for a few diamonds. Today was a lot of fun, I'd like to enter next year.

I was getting tired of eating bread and rice balls for dinner so I headed to the Inn to get some actual food. I ordered and ate a delicious meal that Doug made. I looked around the bar area and I didn't see Ann, "Hey Doug, where's Ann at?"

"She's upstairs cleaning the rooms." He pointed at the stairs in the corner. I thanked him and headed up them. When I got up there I knocked on the first door and opened it up looking in, no Ann. I did that till I hit the last room and say that they door was slightly open, I peered in and saw her talking to Cliff.

"Hello, Cliff." She smiled setting down some towels.

"Hi, Ann…" he whispered, I could barely hear him.

"We haven't had much chance to talk, you know." He looked away from her and muttered something, "So, what brings you to this village?"

He stayed silent for a while, Ann just waiting patiently when he answered, "…I don't really want to say…Sorry…"

"No…I'm sorry for asking!" She gave him an apologetic look, "It's none of my business. Just let me know if you need anything, alright?" Looking at the clock on the wall she smiled at him, "I have to get back to work."

As she turned to leave Cliff started to say, "Oh, um…" She turned and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back, "Thanks, Ann."

A big grin spread across her face, "Of course!" She turned to leave and started towards the door. I hurried back a few doors down and went to my routine of checking for her. "Hi, Claire, how are you?" I heard her.

"Hi, Ann! I was just looking for you! Just wanted to hang out is all." I smiled at her, I was safe and had a nice chat for the rest of the night.

The next day was the Cooking Festival, I don't have a kitchen in my house but I thought I'd stop by and see what it's all about, again about half the town showed up it was mostly all the wives and mothers. I got there just as Mayor Thomas had announced that the theme for this year would be Juice and he called out whoever was competing to show back up at 12. I just hung around and talked to Rick and Trent till it was time to compete. It was finally time for the Festival, a large man in a purple suit and top hat came walking out and was behind the counter, "We will now start the tasting! Please come up here when I call you." Announced the Mayor.

"Here we go…. First is…. Doug!" The red-headed man walked over to what he created and so did the Gourmet, he drank some and announced "You've done a good job of combining many ingredients into a unified whole. Very tasty!" Doug walked away proud

Next was Ann. "Hmm…the milk pulls the diverse tastes together…Very god job!" Ann looked pleased with herself walking off.

Then Lillia, "The Fruity flavour of this dish is absolutely wonderful!" Lillia waved at Rick as she walked off.

Then Manna, "The idea of mixing Milk with Vegetable Juice is ingenious! Delicious!" Manna was speechless.

Last was Karen, I saw her mother looking very embarrassed as Karen walked up, "I think…I think I will reserve my comments on this dish…" Poor Gourmet, he looked sick after drinking that.

"Mr Gourmet has tasted everything now. Please wait for the results." We didn't have to wait long for the announcement, "The winner is…." Thomas pausing for effect, "Manna!" We all cheered loudly, her husband the loudest of us all, "Your cooking was truly delicious! Let me congratulate you myself!" The Gourmet shook her hand and they took a picture together, a ribbon was handed to her, and she had bragging rights for the year.

It was the end of Spring when I decided that I wanted to plant crops next season. I had done a lot of foraging and saved up a good sum of gold and was going to head over to the General Store and Won's shop. As I walked out the door I almost ran into Barley. "Oh, good morning, Barley. How can I help you?"

He looked saddened, "Hello, Claire. I've got a favour I'd like to ask you." He motions me to follow him to the side of my house, as I turn I see a young brown foal. "This foal was born at our farm, but for some reason, he's not doing very well. We can't look after him all the time, so do you think you'd be able to until he grows up?"

Looking at the foal, he was so cute, "Yes, I'll take care of him." My mouth moved before my brain did, could I take care of a horse? Too late now.

Barley light up, "That's great! Thanks so much! In that case, you can even name him!" Thinking long and hard I decided to call my new addition to my farm family, Oliver Twix. Barley gave me a quick rundown on how to care for him, and we led him to the stable where his new bed would be. "I'll come check on him when he's older. Until then take good care of him, okay?" Waving goodbye, I went to inspect the farm for some weeds to pluck before I left.

After clearing my farm I was headed to the General Store, as I walked up the path I saw May and Popuri with some guy. "Hello, Kai!" May said hugging his leg he was smiling down at her and petting her head.

"Welcome back, Kai. When Kai comes, we know Summer has officially Started!" Popuri said grinning ear to ear.

"The Beach House will be open from the day after tomorrow, so come on by you two. My treat!" He said smiling at the girls, he had dark skin and dark brown eyes, he wore a purple bandana on his head, a white shirt with a brown bomber jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and dark pants.

"Great!" May said holding Popuri's hand, "See you then!" Popuri and May walking away hand in hand. He waved them goodbye as I was approaching.

He looked towards me, "Hiya, I don't think you were here last Summer. My name's Kai." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Hello, my names Claire. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yeah, I moved in the beginning of this year so I'm still new around here still. I run the farm down the way." I smiled back at him.

He whistled low, "Wow, that's pretty amazing. Best of luck to you."

"So, what did Popuri mean when she said Summer had officially started?" I inquired.

A big grin spread across his face, "Know that tiny cottage on the beach? I run it during the summer. So, when I show up so does Summer. Come by for a visit sometime."

"Yeah I will!" we said our goodbyes and parted ways. As I was walking to the store I thought, 'He seems nice.'

I arrived at the General Store and to my disappointment, they didn't have any summer seeds out yet. 'Well, I'll stock up on Spring seeds for next year.' So, I bought 2 of each, walking out to Won's shop at Zack's place, this would be my first time there.

I got to the beach and walked into the shop, "Welcome. Thank you for coming." I heard Zack and Won greet me, "I only carry the highest quality items. Take your time." Won motioned to his small shop which was set out on a box.

As I start to browse I heard the door open and see Karen walk in, "Hi!"

"Hello, Karen. Don't see you around here very much." Zack greeted her.

She smiled, "I was at the beach anyway and wanted to check out your new shop. I'd heard rumours about it."

"What a beauty…!" I heard Won whisper shout behind me. "Who is this?"

Karen walked beside me, Zack began "Umm…this is…"

"My name is Won, a travelling salesman." Interrupting Zack.

"Oh, I've heard about you! My names Karen." She said smiling at him.

If I didn't know better I'd swear that hearts were floating around this man's head, "Karen…That's a very beautiful name!"

She giggled, "Thanks, why don't you show me what you have!"

"Good idea! Claire!" I jumped when he shouted my name, "Get out of my way! You are an obstruction to business!" I took a step back debating if I still wanted to shop here after. I also wanted to punch his stupid box but I didn't.

Karen looked at me apologetically and looked at his items, "You have many interesting things!"

"You have good taste! Right now, is golden service time! So, you can take home any one item for free." He motioned to his items set out.

"Really?! Thanks! I'll take this." She grabbed a bag of seeds

"Just come back all right?" Won winked at her.

"I will! Bye now. Bye guys." She waved at us as she exited.

Zack walked over to Won's box, "Golden service time, huh? What should I take…?"

"Golden service time is over! You want something, you must pay!" He was very serious now. 'Yeah, I knew that was going to happen.' I thought to myself sighing.

"Oh, Claire. I have something for you." Zack motioned to the back of the house. He pulled out a fishing rod, "A friend of mine lent me this. I don't fish, but I don't want to throw it away, either. Do you want it?"

"Yes!" I took it from him and folded it up and put it in my rucksack, 'Yes! I can fish and earn more money or cook them!' Okay getting free stuff is great but I did come here to look at what Won sold, even if I don't get the special Golden service offer. I bought 2 Cabbage seeds for next Spring and 2 Pineapple seeds for this upcoming Summer. I bid them both a good day and walked back to my farm. To think that I have lived here for a full season. I wonder what will be in store for me next.


	6. Chapter 6: Summer is Here

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 6: Summer is here

Today was the first day of Summer, and it was already warm at six o'clock in the morning I can already see that the summers here are going to be hot. I brushed my hair out and changed into a light blue and white plaid short sleeved shirt and my overalls, grabbing a roll off the table and shoving it into my mouth for breakfast. Double checking in my new rucksack I walk out with Max right behind me.

"Okay Max, let's get the day rolling." Petting his head. I found a good spot to till out an area to plant my Pineapple seeds, 'I'll go check the store today to see what they have for summer.' After watering my new seeds, and check the field for weeds, I look for Oliver and give him some love. I started walking out of my farm and noticed that the flag on my mailbox was up. Opening the mail there were two letters, the first one was from the Blacksmith saying if I have bigger animals I should by a brush, the second was from Zack saying that there was a festival today at the Beach. 'Okay so looks like I'm doing that today.' I run the mail in to the house and set it on my table and start heading for the Beach.

When I arrived at the Beach it was covered in towels and umbrellas and there were dogs everywhere. "Claire!" I heard my name being yelled out over the noise of barking, it was Popuri waving at me. I manoeuvred my way over to her, making sure not to get in the way of the dogs and their owners.

"Hey, what is going on here today?" I smiled at her, I wished I brought Max today, even though he was still a puppy it would have been fun.

"Welcome to Beach Day Claire!" Popuri said grabbing my hand and leading me to the Seaside Lodge, there was Kai bring out some chairs from his shop, "Today we will be watching all the cute dogs participate in the Dog Disk Tournament! It's amazing how far some can run on the sand." We both grabbed a chair from him and set them out by the wall of the beach. "I'm so glad you made it today!"

"Yeah same here, I've never seen anything like this so I'm getting excited." I sat down next to Popuri and watched as they started setting up flags to make a pathway for the tournament.

It was about to begin when there was Kai holding out two show cones, "Hello again Ladies, it's a little hot out here today, don't ya think?" He grinned handing us the cones, "Here, to help you both cool off." We said our thanks, Popuri blushing slightly and dragged over a chair and sat next to us. As the tournament started we saw all different breeds of dogs run after frisbees as far as they could and try to catch them. The winner was a small collie named Tricky with 15.3 m. It was a lot of fun watching this and hanging out with Popuri and Kai for the day, I hope by next year Max will be old enough and we can try to compete.

The Next day I went and bought more seeds for the farm and stopped at the blacksmith's on the way home to buy a brush for Oliver. As I walk towards the shop I saw Mary walk in, I flowed her in and heard Saibara, "Welcome Mary, is there something you need?" he was behind the counter as Gray was working on sharpening an Axe next to him.

Mary smiled at the elderly man across the counter, "You upgraded a tool for me. It's so much easier to use now. I wanted to thank you."

Saibara blushed and laughed, "I didn't know it mattered so much…I'm glad we were able to help! Just come again if you need anything else, ok?"

Mary nodded, "Okay, thank you very much again."

"Ouch!" The axe had slipped out of Grays' hand, falling to the floor with a crash, it had sliced his hand good.

"What's wrong?" Saibara looking over at his grandson.

"Oh…just a scratch." He held up his hand to show him a trickle a blood started to appear.

Mary ran over to him and grabbed his hand, panic and worry on her face, "Gray, you're bleeding!"

"It's my own fault for not paying more attention," Saibara said while reaching under the desk and pulled out a first aid kit, taking out some bandages and cleaning supplies.

"I said I'm fine!" Gray protesting to the both of them and trying to remove his hand from Mary's.

"Stop that!" Mary yelled at him, tears in her eyes and gripping his hand tighter. "Just wait one second…" She grabbed the cleaning solution and washed his wound off, he tried to retract his hand again from the pain, "Just hold your hand still…please!" looking at him with determined eyes, he looked away blushing and kept his hand still. She placed gauzes on the wound and wrapped his hand in the bandage. "How's this? Not too tight, is it?" She looked at his smiling.

"N-no, it's fine. Th-Thanks." His face was red as he tried to look at her.

"Don't mention it." She blushed slightly back, "Just have Dr Trent look at your hand later please." He nodded, "Alright…I'm going back to the Library now. Come around anytime, both of you." They agreed and said their goodbyes and as Mary left I opened the door for her saying my hi and bye.

"Ah, Claire, what can I help you with?" Saibara noticing I was there finally.

I walked over to him, looking over at Gray, his face red still as he looked at his hand smiling, he looked like he was on cloud nine, "All I need is to buy a brush please." He handed me a brush, I paid and left not knowing how to feel with what I just saw.

As I started to walk home when I heard a yell from the Poultry Farm, I turned on my heel and ran over to see what had happened. What I saw was Popuri chasing a chicken around the yard and this chicken was outmaneuvering her in every way, from jumping off the fences and kind of flying around her head to getting behind her and jumping on her, her pink hair flying everywhere. I was quite the site to see. The chicken broke off from her and started to run towards me, "Wait, I said!" Popuri yelling at the chicken.

I braced myself and grabbed the chicken as she tried to run under my legs. Popuri ran up to me panting, "I can't…take my eyes…off the chickens!" I started to laugh a bit and she puffed up her cheeks. Handing her the chicken, "Thanks, Claire, you were here at the perfect time. Chickens are really hard to catch, you know."

"Yes, I can see that, are you okay?" still laughing a bit, her hair was everywhere.

"I'm fine." She held the chicken under one arm, he looked annoyed he couldn't escape, and she patted down her hair. "Do you like chickens, Claire?"

"After what I just saw, I do." I still haven't bought any animals yet but I think chickens would be the easiest to start with.

She smiled brightly at me, "That makes me happy, I love chickens! I think people who like chickens are just good people, don't you think?" I agreed, seeing as this family was chicken lovers and they were all very kind. "Well, I've got to bring her back the coop now, thanks again! If you ever need help with chickens, just come to me!" As we parted ways I thought back and started to laugh again, today has been a very interesting day.

Barley a week into the summer and we were having another festival it was called the Chicken Festival, Rick had stopped by the other day to inform me about it and if I had a chicken I could have entered. As I finished my chores for the day I walked over to the plaza, there was an arena in the middle of it and half the town was here, mostly the men showed up though. As walked around and stood by the arena Rick announced that they were going to be starting soon.

As the contestants brought out their chickens they set them down on the stage, everyone was waiting for the countdown "3…2…1…go!" as a small pop gun sounded the owners of the chickens were cheering for their chicken and having them scare the other opponents chicken out of the ring. I was holding back laughter from seeing how serious they were being, but it was still fun to watch.

After they decided the winner of the festival we all went home. 'Maybe I'll get a chicken next season…the tournament did look like fun even though it was a bit silly.' When I got home I looked on the shelves for a book on how to raise chickens.

It was the middle of summer and it was hot like I think I'm going to burn up and die kind of hot. I was sweating to death, maybe I'll stop by and say hi to Elli at the Clinic and cool off for a bit, as I walked in I heard a sigh, it was coming from the Doctor office, I peeked in through the open door.

"Tired?" The doctor asked looking at Elli.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled.

He walked over to her and placed a hand to her forehead looking serious, "Don't push yourself too much, now. It's getting hotter and hotter each day."

I could see Elli blush and looked at the doctor with such adoring eyes, "Doctor…I'm touched you're worried about me!"

He went back to his desk looking for something, "Well I couldn't run the Clinic without you!"

Face turned crestfallen, she muttered "Is that all…?"

Looking up at her, "Did you say something?"

Elli forced a smile, "No, nothing."

"Ok, if you say so…" he went back to his papers.

'Well, I'm feeling refreshed!' Thinking to myself as I try to hurry out of there as quietly as I could, 'I think I saw something I didn't need to see. Poor Elli, the Doc is so dense.' I decided to go by the Seaside Lodge, I haven't eaten there this Summer yet and that would be a good place to cool off.

As I walked down the stone steps to the Beach I saw Rick and Kai in front of the Lodge. Rick looked angry, while Kai looked mildly annoyed his arms crossed. As I approached them I heard Kai ask, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Yeah! Don't mess around with my sister!" Rick said loudly, it seemed he was trying to keep his temper down, for now. I stopped in my tracks and watched them.

"What! Just who do you think you are?!" Kai responded in the same tone.

"I'm her brother, and I don't like her seeing you, Kai!" he poked a finger into Kai's chest.

Kai swatted his hand away and sighed, "What makes you think you can run her life? She can do what she wants!" he poked Rick back.

"I'm her brother, so sometimes I know what's best for her!" Ricks eyes growing colder towards Kai.

"I feel sorry for Popuri, that she has a brother like you. Are you always such an idiot, or do you just show off when I'm around?" Kai gave him a wicked grin.

Rick grabbed the collar of Kais jacket and picked him up slightly yelling in his face, his eyes wild, "You take that back!" They stared at each other with hate-filled eyes, and if someone threw a punch I was going to have to break them up, great. Rick let go of him, "From now on, I forbid you to see my sister!"

"Oh yeah, what if she comes and visits me anyway?" smoothing out his jacket collar not looking at Rick.

He looked at Kai, his face going red as he clenched his fists, I coughed loudly as I walked closer to the two of them, "Hi guys!" I smiled trying to break the tension. They both looked at me then back at each other, Rick giving one last glare at Kai and stormed off almost crashing into me if I didn't move in time.

Kai sighed and gave me a small smile, "Sorry you had to see that Claire."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I was here, what I something happened and no one was around to help. Are you okay?" looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine, really." He took a deep breath and smiled at me, "So, what's up? What's the reason a pretty girl like you is out here by yourself?"

I laughed, "I wanted to come try some of the food you make at the Lodge here. I haven't stopped by yet and it seemed like a good idea."

"Well why didn't you say so!" he smiled and opened the door for me, "Right this way madam!" I walked in and sat at the bar. He walked behind the counter and started cooking spaghetti, we were chatting while he worked and as he set down the finished food in front of me he asked, "What do you think of a guy who doesn't like to live with his family?"

I took a bite of my food and looked at him, confused, "Who cares?" I answered swallowing and took another bite of spaghetti.

He looked at me kind of shocked, "Huh, you're the first person here to say that." He turned around and grabbed the dirty pots and started to wash them out, "Actually, I don't really get along with my family, so I spend my Summers here working."

I nodded, as I finished my last bite and wiping away the sauce on my face with a napkin, "Well that's understandable. I'd probably do the same thing." He took my plate and started to wash that too. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw how late it was getting, "Sorry to eat and run but it's getting late, time to head home."

He looked back at me and smiled, "It's fine, thanks for hanging with me, is been fun." He shut off the water and walked me to the door opening it. As I step out and said my goodbyes he reached out and rubbed the top of my head, "Come see me again when you have time." He gave me a quick wink and shut the door as I walked away. 'Well, today has been very interesting.' I thought as the sun was setting.

When I got home that night I started to think of what Kai said, not living with your family. I haven't lived with mine for a couple years now. I started to search the room for some paper and a pen, I haven't even told them I moved yet and it was already in Summer. I started to write to them about my decision in life and how I now own a farm and if they wanted to visit they were more than welcome and that I missed and loved them. Also, if Jack got ahold of them to pass on my new address. I signed it and folded it up, I would send it in the morning.

"Heavy thunder and lightning! Tonight will be cloudy, with rainfall day tomorrow, so make sure to grab your coat before you go out. And now to Garrett with Sports." I shut off the TV as I was getting ready this morning. I was watching the weather channel and it was the perfect timing, 'Finally some rain in this hot season.' I walked out with Max and started on my chores, after I finished my watering I wiped the sweat from my brow, 'Oh since it is going to rain, I should upgrade my watering can.' I ran back inside and found the book on upgrading and read the ore can be found in the mines, 'There was on by the spring, let's go look.' I grabbed my hammer and started to run to the spring.

When I made it to the mines and entered a small cavern and there were rocks everywhere, I took my hammer and smashed the first on I saw. As it split into two, there was nothing. I gripped the handle tighter and went to town smashing the rocks, determined to find something. After a good hour, I found a lot of scrap ore, which wouldn't upgrade anything, so I left it lying there and I found a few copper ore and one silver ore. 'This should do it.' I thought walking out into the bright sun.

As I was exiting I saw Karen and Rick walking towards the Spring. "Have you heard from your dad?" Karen asked turning towards Rick her back to the Spring.

He looked at her and closed his eyes thinking for a bit, "Not really." As he opened them back up his face became scary and clenched his fists, "How could he leave my mom like that!"

Karen rubbed his arm giving him a small smile, "You know the only reason he's away is to find a way to heal your mom. He's only trying to protect his family, you know that Rick."

He went from being scary to his calm self and looked at Karen with sad eyes, "…. I guess you're right."

"We have to take care of things until he comes back, right?!" giving him a big smile and lightly punching his arm.

"Yeah, I know…" A smile forming.

"Then stop getting so depressed!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her back smiling. Letting go and grabbing his hand, "Let's head home." He nodded as the smaller brunette led him home. My face was red from seeing such a cute scene, 'Watering can needs to be upgraded.' I thought forcing myself to walk to the blacksmiths. I now have a copper watering can.

The Cow Festival is today, Barley had come the day before to let me know about it. As I walked to the plaza there was a good number of competitors and cows, and it was noisy yet soothing. I saw Elli and waved walking over to her. Barley had asked her to watch May since he was the main Judge. I decided to help her since Stu was currently trying to climb onto a cow.

"Stu!" Elli yelled running over to him and grabbing him off the cow before it decided to throw him off or he fell. We found good spots and sat together, Stu sat on Elli's lap and May sat on mine. We watched as the brought out the cows and seeing which one is the best in class. It was oddly relaxing to watch them walk around. At the end of the day, we helped Barley clean up the plaza and I walked both home. Cows seem tougher to raise than a chicken, so I'll still hold off from getting one yet.

Since it was getting closer to the end of Summer the nights have been getting colder and I don't believe that I own a good enough jacket to survive the Fall and Winter seasons. I didn't see that the General store sold any clothing items. After finishing up my chores for the day, my pineapples had finally ripened so I was super happy about that, I walked into town and wanted to ask Popuri about where everyone gets their clothes. I stopped by the Poultry Farm and saw Rick out front, 'Hopefully, he's in a better mood today.' I thought stopping in front of their fence.

"Hey, Rick!" I yelled out to him and waved, he looked over at me and looked weary. He stopped weeding in the front and walked over to me.

"Hey, Claire. How can I help you?" He seemed nervous and not looking me in the eye.

"Is your sister home, I wanted to talk with her for a bit." Smiling slightly, trying to ease his mood.

"No, she isn't home at the moment. Sorry." He was fidgeting with his hands.

"Well any idea where she could be?" I inquired.

He stood there thinking for a moment, "You can always try the church. She likes to hang around there and the plaza."

"Okay, thank you, Rick." I waved and started to walk off.

"Claire wait!" Rick grabbed my hand, he was looking at the ground and his bangs were covering his face. "I…I wanted to apologise. For the other day, at the Beach." I could feel that he was shaking slightly.

"When you and Kai had that argument right?" I need to see where this was going.

He was silent the nodded, "Yes. I realised that I really lost my cool and took a lot of anger out on Kai and almost ran into you as well. And if you weren't there, I don't know what have happened." He squeezed my hand.

"Rick, why do you hate Kai so much?" I put my other hand on his chin and lifted his face to meet mine.

He was blushing slightly, or it could have been because of the sun, "I don't hate him per say, but I have a strong dislike for him. He's a big flirt, he flirts with all the girls in town, and I just want to keep my sister safe from someone who acts that way. If they dated and he kept up his flirting habits with everyone Popuri could get hurt, and I don't want that for her." He paused and looked very serious, "With dad gone, I have to be the one who keeps her and mom safe."

Ah, so that's what it was, "Don't you trust your sister?"

"Wh- I trust her!" he started to get defensive.

"Then trust her that she can make good choices on who she wants to hang out with. Trust her that if anything happens that she will come to you because you are her big brother." I gave him a stern look and squeezed her hand, "Also, I'm not the one you should apologise too." He looked away from me somewhat annoyed. "I can see that you mean well, Rick, but you need to talk this out with your sister and Kai. Express your concerns and feelings, okay?"

"…yeah, okay." He sighed "I thought you might hate me after seeing me like that, and wouldn't want to be friends." He looked concerned.

I took my hand from his and lightly punched him in the arm, "Well you don't have to worry about that. We can still be friends and I don't hate you. You can come talk to me about some problems that you have and I'll listen and try to help. Deal?" I held out my hand.

He smiled and looked like he was about to cry, "Deal, and if you need any help I'll be there for you as well." He grabbed my hand and we shook on it.

"Promise me you'll talk to your sister at least, and maybe to Kai?" I let go of his hand.

He grumbled, "I'll talk to Popuri and I'll think about talking to Kai. I can't promise that part though."

"Good enough!" I laughed, "Okay I'm heading to the Church now, bye Rick. Well, talk later!" We waved bye to each other and I started off to the church. 'Was that good advice?' I thought walking down the brick road, 'I mean, Rick is trying to protect his sister from any sort of harm, trying to fill his dad's place, but that was no reason to pick a fight with Kai just because Popuri wants to hang around him. I hope I helped and didn't mess anything up.' Knots were forming in my stomach, 'Well it seems like there's no turning back now.'

I arrived at the church and as I entered the church I saw Carter talking with Cliff, "Cliff, why don't you try opening up to the people here in town more? They're all very nice, you know."

Cliff looked annoyed and sighed, "I don't know why, but it's hard to talk to new people."

"But you don't mind talking to me!" Carter smiled brightly.

"For some reason, you're so easy for me to talk to. You're not like the others." Cliff smiled.

Carter was taken back and didn't speak for a moment, "Not like the others…?" Just then the doors opened behind me and in walked Ann. She said hi to me and walked over to the guys.

Smiling brightly at them, "Hello, Carter! Oh, hi Cliff!"

They both turned to her and Carter answered her, "Hi, Ann." Cliff whispered a hello. "It's unusual for you to come to Church, Ann. Is anything wrong?"

"Didn't you order lunch? I brought it." She held up a paper container.

"I totally forgot! I'm sorry, thank you, Ann." He took the food from her.

"What are you doing here, Cliff?" Turning to him and smiling.

He started to withdraw into himself, "um…nothing much…" Carter gave him a look and then looked at Ann.

"Ann," she looked over at Carter, "I'd like to ask something of you." She nodded, "It's about Cliff." Cliff shot his head at Carter, eyes widening, "He's very shy, so it's hard for him to make friends. So, will you help him meet new people around town?"

Ann light up, "No problem! That's a favour I would be glad to do! I have to get back to work now, but you and me Cliff, we'll meet everyone in town!" They said their byes to each other and Ann left, Cliff looked annoyed at Carter.

He shrugged him off and looked at me as I walked up to them, "Ah, Claire how can I help?"

"Hi, is Popuri here?" I waved at Cliff smiling, he looked away.

"She was just here actually, try the Beach she said she was going to have lunch there." Carter smiled.

"Great, thanks, Carter." I waved bye and headed to the beach. It's like a goose chase to find her today. As I got down to the Beach I saw Popuri walk out of the Seaside Lodge.

"That was great!" She turned to Kai who was in the doorway still, "You sure have a lot of food that I've never seen before." He smiled at her. "Why do you know so much about other towns?"

"I really hate the cold, so I always spend winters in the south. I've eaten foods from all over the world!"

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes, "Really…I wonder if my mom would get better if she ate your cooking…?" she wondered out loud.

"Should I go make some for her?" he asked.

"Would you really?" She was smiling ear to ear.

"Just leave it to me!" Kai pounded his hand into his chest smiling, then motioned her to come back inside the lodge.

"Thanks, Kai!" She walked back in with him. 'Found her.' I thought walking to the Lodge and opened the door.

A little bell chimed as I entered, "Welcome!" Kai yelled out his back to the door and cooking.

"Hi, Claire!" Popuri waved at me and I sat next to her, "What are you doing here?" Finally getting to ask where the people of this town buy other clothes for fall and winter Popuri smiled and told me about the Catalogues that come through town. After Kai finished food for her mother he put it in a container and walked us both out. Popuri and I walked back to her house and he showed me the catalogues that she had and I looked through them and found some longer thicker shirts, thermal pants to go under my overalls, two different jackets, a pair of gloves, and a beanie. Lillia helped my write down what I wanted on the order form and how much it would come out to and where I put the gold, good thing those pineapples sold for a lot cuz I just spent a good chunk of it on clothes.

This is the best way to end the Summer, a Fireworks Festival. I walked to the Beach as the sun was starting to set, there was a slight nip in the air. As I walked down the stone steps and looked out at the beach, the whole town was there and all the families were sitting together. I walked around for a bit and said my hellos to everyone and headed to the back of the Beach. I've only lived her for less than two seasons so I wasn't expecting to join anyone for tonight. I sat down on the sand my back against the small cliff and looked up at the night sky. I could hear the chatter of everyone on the Beach as I waited, 'This is fine.' I thought closing my eyes.

"Hey!" I jumped as I heard the shout, eye snapping open looking at Karen who had a black jacket on standing in front of me, "Come on get up." She grabbed my arm and was starting to drag me with her.

"Hey, whoa! Where are you taking me?!" Trying not to trip as she was speed walking in the sand.

I heard many voices start to yell out, "Claire!" looking past Karen there was Ann, Popuri, Elli and Mary all on a pile of towels on the far side of the Beach. I looked at them confused.

"It's your first year here and watching the fireworks, right? Mary and Popuri thought that we should all group up and watch them together since no of us have dates again this year." Karen explained placing me in the middle of all of them as she sat down cracking open a beer, "I love watching the fireworks from here. Hah, I can't wait!"

Popuri hugged me from behind, "I've been looking forward to this event! You're going to love it, I can't wait!"

"I love fireworks! I forget about my worries whenever I watch them." Ann handed me a drink.

"We watch the fireworks every year together, it's a great stress relief for me. Phew…" Elli laying back on the towels.

Mary smiled at me, "The fireworks burn such a short time, I kind of feel sad. I wish they could keep going on forever."

I took a sip of my drink as I heard the chatter around me and felt a warm feeling build up in my stomach. I felt like crying and laughing. They didn't have to invite me but they did and I truly appreciated it. "Thank you." I whispered as the fireworks started with a loud bang, flashing bright greens and reds with some softer blues mixed it. It was a beautiful sight and as they finished up and we all headed home, Ann and Elli keeping Karen up on her feet and Mary carrying the towels me an Popuri walking home together as I walked her to her house. When I got home that night and snuggled into my bed I thought, 'The Beach is the best place to watch the fireworks, isn't it?'

It was the last day of Summer and I bought seeds at the General Store for next Summer and wanted to go eat at Kai's place one last time and to see him off. As I walked to the Beach there was Kai with Popuri by the water as I got a little closer I started to overhear them talking.

"I'm glad your mom enjoyed my cooking." Kai turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you for making it for her." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I just hope it did her some good." Popuri nodded in return

"I'm glad Rick wasn't home though. He sure would have been mad if he saw that I brought home the food you made." She smiled and Kai looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see that Rick was walking right towards them. His face was serious and I grabbed his arm, "Rick," He looked down at me, "Remember what we talked about."

He took a deep breath and looked at them both, "Popuri!" He yelled out to her and they both turned. She looked upset seeing her brother here and Kai's face turned cold. Rick looked down at me as I let go of his arm, "What are you doing out here?" He walked a little closer.

"Don't be so rude!" She yelled back at him, "We were just talking, and it's none of your business!"

He looked at her then over to Kai, "I was wondering where you went off too, we needed your help back at the store."

"Oh! Now you need my help?! Why don't you do it yourself!" Her cheeks puffed up and face red, "You never wanted it before!"

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Well I want your help now. Please come home."

"No! It because I'm hanging out with Kai, isn't it?" She motioned to him who probably didn't want to be here now.

"I won't lie, yes I'd rather you not hang out with him but," he looked back at me than towards them, "I trust that you can make the right choices on your own, and I can't stop you from hanging out with whomever you want." She stood there, dumbfounded of what she just heard, "We really did need your help today that the shop though."

Kai put a hand on Popuris shoulder, "You should get back, think about your mother."

She looked at him sadly, "…But…well, I guess so." She looked back at Rick, "I'll meet you at home." She started to walk off.

"Kai," Rick was facing him but not directly looking at him, "I wanted to say…what I did earlier this Summer…wasnot right of me." Kai cocked and eyebrow at him, this was hard for him to admit this, "I wanted to say…I'm…sorry."

"Do you mean that or are you just trying to save face?" Kai crossed his arms not buying it.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck, "I do mean it, I just want to keep Popuri safe is all, and the way I tried to do it wasn't the best way I could have gone."

"So now what Rick?" Kai unfolded his arms looking at him sternly.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me and obviously, I don't think we can be friends. I just want to make one thing clear, Popuri is my sister and if I ever find out that you hurt her in any way I will hurt you just as much." He gave Kai a death glare, "That's all, see you next Summer Kai." He turned and walked away looking at me I gave him a small smile. That ended better than I thought it would.

"Oy Rick," Kai yelled out to him. "Next Summer come to the Lodge and we'll sit down and talk." Rick waved behind him and continued up the stone steps.

Kai walked over to me as I took a sigh of relief, "Did you talk to him?"

I looked away, "I might have said something to him about the fight you two had this summer." Kai looked at me and then engulfed me in a hug. I started to blush, "Whoa! What's with the bearhug Kai!"

"Thank you." He whispered, "Since coming to this town Rick has been nothing but a pain and jerk to me but no one has really talked to him. It means a lot to me."

I hugged him back and rubbed his back slightly, "Yeah well, I tried at least." He let go and looked me in the eyes smiling. After that I said my goodbyes to him and watched him get on the boat and leave, it would be awhile till I see him again and by next year we should defiantly hang out more. This Summer has defiantly had its up's and down's.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Around Me

Harvest Moon Generations

First Generation

Chapter 7: Fall

Today was the beginning of Fall, I had just woken up and was about to change when I heard a knock at my door. Opening it up there was Zack, with a big box in his hands. He handed it to me and left with a few words. I set the box on the table and started to tear away the tape on top, opening the flaps of the box and sitting in there was the clothes I had ordered. 'Wow that got here fast,' I started to take them out and put them away, keeping the dark green long sleeve flannel shirt out with my overalls and warmer socks. I also kept the lighter of the two jackets out for later in the evening, it was light brown with darker brown cuffs and collar. I changed into my new outfit and ate some rice balls for breakfast, Max at my side it was time to get ready for the new season.

The crops from summer were already starting to wither away, so I took my scythe to them and cleared the area. I tilled the remaining plants into the ground, this was to put some nutrients back into the soil and made sure that I found Oliver and brushed him and showed my horse some love, 'You're getting so big aren't you.' I cooed at him.

Making my way to the General Store I bought new seeds for the season and was debating on buying the basket that they had, it would help when harvesting crops so I'm not running back and forth. I sat there for a bit, I also wanted to buy a chicken from Lillia. I'll go buy the chicken first and then I'll come back and buy the basket. I paid for the seeds and left Jeff looking a litter paler today.

I wanted to take the long way to the Poultry Shop today and enjoying all the fall colors. The trees were turning beautiful shades of reds and oranges with tints of yellow mixed in. The colors were so welcoming and made my heart melt, 'I'm really starting to fall in love with this Town.' I smiled brightly walking past the Church. I heard the door open and saw Cliff coming out with a beat-up jacket tightly wrapped around him. His face was sad and looked like he was thinking.

"Hi, Cliff." I said walking up to the shy man, trying not to startle him, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

He looked up at me and to a quick glance around at his surrounding, a sad smile forming on his face, "Yeah it is."

"Is everything okay?"

He shuffled his feet in front of him, "Yes…no…well, um…" I waited patiently till he was ready, "The truth is, I'm running out of money. So I might have to leave Mineral Town soon…"

"What?!" That was quite the shock, I wasn't expecting that! "What do you mean leaving! Does Ann know? It's not soon I hope, do you some cash for anything, it might not be much but I can spare some gold!" He looked at me, eyes wide. Yes I haven't known him for long or talked to him much, but I couldn't ignore the fact that I still wanted to get the know the guy, plus I have a suspicion that a certain red-head would be very sad if he left.

I saw him smile, a genuine smile, and laughed a bit, "It's fine Claire, thank you for the offer but this is my problem. I've been meaning to talk to Ann and Doug about my stay, I have enough money to last through the Fall, and ticket back home." He sighed, "But thank you for your concern. Ann took me out the other day and introduced me to the rest of the town. Everyone here is so very kind, I would rather not leave here but it seems like I don't have a choice in the matter." This was the first real conversation we have had and it tore me up that I couldn't do anything to help.

Bidding our farewells, I continued to the Shop, I couldn't believe that he might be leaving. He hasn't even really started his life here and he was going to leave. I really wish there was a way that I could help him. As I entered the Shop I was welcomed by Lillia and asked how much a chicken cost. She gave me a big smile and told me that it would be 1500 Gold and that I would need some Chicken feed along with it. As I was paying for everything Rick walked in and greeted me.

"Rick, Claire here just bought a chicken and some feed. Go with her and show her the ropes of raising the precious bird and where the feed goes." Lillia said everything with a smile yet still very demanding. This is what I presume is the power of being a mother.

I followed Rick out of the shop and he picked up one of their many chickens and handed me her, "You need to think of a good name for her, they like it." Rick smiled as he went into the shed and grabbed the amount of feed I bought. We walked back to my farm and down to the chicken coop. I was close to the river that passed through, a mill was connected to it and Rick told me that corn can go in and I can make my own feed. Good to know. He opened the coop door and walked me in, explaining that this was a smaller coop only about four chickens could live here and be comfortable, even animals need their space. In the corner of the coop is where the feed storage was, Rick poured the feed I bought into it and showed me that I take a handful of feed each day and put it into the trough next to me, it went along the back wall.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled at him setting my new chicken down in the coop.

"No problem, Claire. I'm always happy to help you." He smiled brightly, "So what did you decide to name her?"

"Her name will be, Gizzmo!" I declared. Rick looked away and was trying not to laugh, I puffed out my cheeks and started to push him out of the coop, "No one asked for your opinion!" Rick apologised and headed home. I started to work on planting my new seeds, eggplants, yams, and green peppers. Finishing the watering up the sun was starting to set, today was a productive day. I'm starting to get the hang of this farming thing, maybe Fall would be my season.

No, I was wrong.

The next morning Carter had come to visit, "Good morning Claire," he smiled and walked over to me as I was watering my crops, "We're having the Music Festival tomorrow night at the Church. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, I'd love too." I smiled, this would be fun. Music and hanging out with everyone-

"Great! In that case, you can play the Ocarina." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird instrument handing it to me.

'What.' I thought looking down at the instrument. I was a little bigger than my hand with I wanna say a narrow mouthpiece facing me, it was fatter in my palm with holes at the edges by my fingers, it looked like a croissant in shape, 'How am I supposed to play this?!'

"Also here's the music sheet," Carter handing me a few pieces of paper, "Don't be late tomorrow!" He smiled widely at me and then left. I stood there, some sheet music in one hand and an instrument that I was supposed to play, in front of the town, in the other.

Silently screaming in my head as I stare at where Carter left and then yelled, "Whhhhhhyyyyy?!" I shoved them into my rucksack and went back to watering as fast as I could, "Why would you give someone an instrument that they don't know how to play?!" I ran over to the chicken coop and fed Gizzmo and tried to pick her up, she ran. "Who's idea was this? Yes, give the new farm girl a part in the Festival, but don't give her time to learn the music! No, give her a day and a half to learn how to read notes and how to operate this-thing!" I ran into my house and looked for a book that had anything to do with this instrument, nothing. 'Craaaaap!' I thought racing out of the house and towards the library, 'Hopefully Mary has something, ANYTHING, that can help me!' my hair flying everywhere as I ran down the brick road.

I rushed into the library, trying to not slam the door open. Mary jumped at the sound and stared at me, "Claire what's the matter? Is everything okay?" I explained my situation to her, trying to keep my panic under control, I hopped she had a book somewhere. We started to search the shelves for anything, we found a book on reading sheet music and finger positions of a flute, close enough!

"Can I borrow these till the Festival tomorrow?" holding them close to my chest.

She giggled, "Of course, and good luck." I waved her goodbye and started to speed walk to Mothers Hill. If I was going to practice I wanted to practice where no one could find me, or hopefully hear me.

I sat at the edge of the Lake and started to read the books, taking out the sheet music and the Ocarina. I tried to follow where the finger positions were on the flute and try to place my fingers where I thought were the notes and blew into it. A horrible noise came out of it and I kept trying at it for what felt like hours.

I felt like crying, was this some sort of cruel joke?

A shadow loomed over me and I looked up, it was Gotz. I looked at him like a lost child, tears threating to spill from my eyes at any moment. He kneeled in front of me and repositioned my fingers, "Now try." I blew into it and a non-sour note came out of this stupid thing. I looked at him in shock and smiled, a small smile forming on his face. We sat there for the rest of the night, he gave me a crash course on how to play and what I needed to know. I still made mistakes, but he was very patient.

The next morning I finished my chores as quickly as possible and kept practising what Gotz taught me till it was time for the Festival. As I walked towards the Church each step felt heavier than the last, my stomach was in knots and I felt like running away. 'Everyone is going to laugh. I'm going to mess up and make a fool of myself.' I felt my heartbeat quicken as I saw Carter outside the Church, 'You're the pastor at this Church why couldn't you play the stupid thing!' I walked up to him and gave him the best glare I could, what with my stomach in knots.

He just smiled at me, "Claire, just in time! Everyone else is already inside waiting." I followed him inside. The town was all seated in the pews, some were standing to the sides, everyone was here. I walked to the back of the church where Elli and Ann were warming up with their flutes to my left, Mary was seated at the organ to my right, and Karen was warming up her voice in front of me. "You'll stand here, Claire." Carter motioned in between Karen and Mary. I did just so and took out the Ocarina, it felt like a rock in my hand. There was no music stands around, did he expect me to learn this over night?! Nope. I took out the papers and laid them down in front of me so if I was lost, which I would be, I could look down and find my place.

As we all settled in our places, Carter introduced us and we started to play. Ann and Elli played beautifully on the flutes, same with Mary on the Organ. Then there was me, I didn't realise how much faster I was supposed to play and was starting to mess up. Karen then started to sing, and my Goddess could she sing. I couldn't hear the words she was singing though, all I could hear was the notes I was missing.

I just felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

I looked out to the crowd and just saw blurry faces.

'Don't cry,' I was blinking back tears, 'It's fine. We'll just finish this an never leave my farm again.' I could feel my face heat up.

Then it was over, we finished the song, and everyone applauded. We bowed appropriately at them and I gathered the papers on the ground and rushed over to Carter handing them and the Ocarina to him. I said my thanks and made up an excuse to leave, my hair was covering my face just enough so no one could see the tears that were starting to roll down my cheek.

The night was chiller than expected but I couldn't tell, the breeze blowing my hair in my face, 'That was horrible. I'm so embarrassed.' I was speed walking back to the farm, hot tears falling down my face. As I was half way through the plaza I felt a large hand grab my smaller one. I looked up to see who it was and there was Gotz. He squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile, "You did just fine." He took his other hand and patted my head. That was the last straw, I felt my heartstrings pull and I just broke down crying loudly.

This gentle giant had taken his time to show me how to somewhat play that stupid thing and in the end, I did nothing but mess up the entire song. I had failed and he was praising me. Why? Why did this happen? He didn't have to do any of this, and yet here we were. Me, tears streaming down my red puffy face as I squeezed his hand as tight as I could, fearing if I let go I would fall further than before. My voice cracking when I try to speak and apologise for wasting his time, I could feel that the snot was starting to drip from my nose. I felt like a complete failure.

Yet he just stood there rubbing my hair, comforting me and telling me in a calm proud voice, "You did just fine. No one excepts perfection, seeing this is your first year. Yet you were still determined and brave to go up in front of everyone and played to your best ability. Carter should have given you the chose to play or watch. That is on him, not you. You should be proud that you tried, I know I am." He smiled down at me, just as a father would at his child.

I couldn't form coherent sentences anymore, wiping my nose on my sleeve and rubbing my eyes trying to make the tears stop. Gotz started to lead me home as I followed, hand in hand, the tears still falling, I was biting my lip trying to keep my voice was cracking but some sobs still broke through. I could feel a headache coming on.

We got to the front of my house and he patted my head again, I opened my mouth and tried to apologise again but he held up his hand, "No, there's nothing to apologise for. I enjoyed helping you and you didn't waste my time. I would gladly show you how to play properly, just as I did with my daughter." He smiled softly, "She would have been about the same age as you by now. Now go to bed, you have a farm to run in the morning."

He said goodbye and headed back to his house in the woods, I waved weakly and entered my house, Max, following behind me. I changed into my PJs and crawled into bed sniffling, feeling better than I did earlier. Gotz was blunt yet kind, I'm glad he was here for me. Max jumped onto my bed and snuggled into me, I hugged the small dog as I drifted off to sleep thankfully that I had the gentle giant on my side.

I didn't leave my farm for five days, I was too embarrassed to face anyone right now. I would get up and do my chores around the farm, then head to the woods and collect what I could find, then I would come straight home and just lazy around my house. I found through channel surfing that there was a shopping network, I wrote down the number and the item code that I wanted to buy and when I found the courage to enter the town again I'd order either the mirror or clock first.

When I was out foraging in the woods I would stop by Gotz place and give him an apple that fell from my tree as a way of saying thanks, even though he kept saying he didn't need it. I could see the smile he tried to hide. As I was exciting from his shop/house I saw Karen and Rick just across the way. I stopped in my tracks and hid behind the closest tree I could see.

"We used to play here all the time." That was Ricks' voice, I peered around the tree see what was going on. He was in his work clothes still but with a light jacket on.

"We played games like tag, kick the can, hide and seek…everything." Karen smiled sweetly at Rick, she was still in her shorts, even though it was getting colder and the jacket she wore during the Fireworks Festival but zipped up this time.

"We also wrestled," Rick started to laugh, "Although…I never could beat you."

Karen whipped her head around towards him, "What do you mean?! I don't remember any of that!"

"What? Don't remember how I used to cry when you threw me to the ground? You would get up behind me and start to pick me up and-"

"I told you I don't remember, so I don't remember!" Her face was going red, eyes scary, "I'm going home now!" She started to storm off towards the path.

Rick stood there dumbfounded and yelled out to her, "What are you mad for?" she didn't answer and kept walking, "Karen! Wait up!" He ran after her. I let go of the breath that I was holding and walked back home.

Since it's been a week since the Music Festival and I haven't really seen the town, Gotz had informed me of the Harvest Festival that would be going on tomorrow, well more like he told me I was going to it, "Claire, the Harvest Festival is tomorrow at 10. Bring something good from your farm. I'll see you there." I stared at him as he walked into the woods, a knot was forming in my stomach.

I stood at the entrance of the Plaza with my crop of choice in my bag, a Green Pepper. I walked in and saw that the town was there and I felt my face heating up thinking back to the music festival. 'This was a bad idea.' I started walking in, keeping to the edges of it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I turned there was Carter, he looked at me with worry and concern.

"Claire," he started and I wanted to book it back to the farm, "I wanted to apologise for my actions last week. You don't have to accept them but if you would listen to what my reasons were for choosing you it would set my mind at a little ease." I looked down at my feet and nodded, I didn't want to hear it per say but I wanted to see what he was up too. "Okay, well there are two reasons I had chosen you for the part. The first was a tradition, if you will, of the town. The farmer of this town for the longest time was the main source for many things in the town, including entertainment. The farmer would play for them, on their Ocarina, every month and as the years passed they would add more instruments and lyrics and soon made it into one big festival. From generation to generation the Ocarina was passed down and they would play. The last farmer who owned the farm wanted his children to continue on, but since the moved away and wanted nothing to do with the farm, we haven't had someone to play it in a few years."

He smiled slightly at me, making sure I was still listening, "And the second thing?" I said in a monotone voice.

He took a breath, "The second is that I wanted you to be involved with the town more. I was hoping that when I gave you the instrument that it would have given you a great chance to interact with everyone." He frowned slightly and picked at the cuff of his robes, "Yet what I saw was a frighten girl on stage who didn't want to be there, yet you stood there and played to the best of your abilities. I shouldn't have forced this on to you. I should have talked to you about it. I'm truly sorry." He looked at me with a straight face.

"Carter, thank you for telling me and yeah I wished you would have talked to me first." I looked at him with cold eyes, "I felt humiliated up there. I didn't know what I was doing, if it wasn't for Gotz I wouldn't have been able to play at all. If you would like for me to participate next year I want time. Time to learn how to play and not make a fool out of myself in front of the whole town." I was trying to keep my anger down, I wasn't happy with what happened but I'll be damned if I'm not stubborn. I would learn the damn thing but at my own pace.

Carter let out a sigh, "Right, I understand. If you would like the Ocarina at any time to practice, just come to the Church and it's yours." I nodded and was about to walk away when he called out, "No one here was making fun of you that day, we were all happy you played."

It would have been hard to believe him if it wasn't for everyone coming up and checking on me, asking how I was and if there was anything I needed. Then following that with how amazing I was for my first try was at that instrument then Mary, Elli, Ann and Karen telling me all their horror stories of the Music Festival. Mary at one point played the song backwards and still doesn't know how that happened. Ann had once blown so hard that her flute went flying and almost hit Mary. Karen once forgot the lyrics and just stopped singing in general and moved her lips like a fish. Elli had done the same thing I did and missed every note with also playing too high. We all had a good laugh and I gave Mayor Thomas the crop I brought. We all ate the Stew we made together, it was warm and delicious. I had found Gotz by the end of the night and gave him the biggest smile I could and all he said was, "See, you did just fine." and rubbed my head messing up my hair.

On my walk back home all I could think was, 'I really do like this town. I'm glad I can call this place home.'

It was half way through the Fall season when I was harvesting my crops, I had gone and bought a basket finally, I needed it. My rucksack was too small for all the crops that kept popping up, the basket helped so much with carrying them to the shipping bin.

"Hey, Claire," I turned around and saw Duke waving at me from the edge of the field. I walked over to him wiping my hands on my overalls.

"Hey Duke, how can I help you?"

He smiled, "Tomorrow we're harvesting wine grapes at my place. Do you want to help out?"

"Yeah sure, I've never done that before."

"Great! In that case, come by at around 10 am. We'll pay you, of course." He turned and started to walk off and then turned yelling back, "Oh yeah! We need one more person, so invite someone if you think of it." Waving he left the farm.

I went back to harvesting and thinking of who could I invite?

"Cliff!" I yelled out, I dumped my basket into my shipping bin and headed towards the church. 'If he helps out they'll pay him and he might be able to stay a little longer!'

I ran into the church, slightly slamming the doors open and yelled, "Cliff!" I saw the two men jump at the sound of my voice. I rushed over to him. He was fidgeting under my gaze.

"Uh..what's up?" He smiled slightly.

"There's a job at the winery tomorrow, at 10 am!" I was huffing slightly.

"Oh! Well, I am running low on money," he thought for a second, "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow." He smiled up at me.

"Great! I'll see you there tomorrow!" I rushed out of there to inform Duke I found someone to help.

The next morning Cliff and I showed you at the specified time and we meet Duke out front of his house, "Okay you two, we'll be working till 5 pm today, we'll break for lunch at noon but there are a lot of grapes this year. So, let's get started!" We followed Duke around for the day, he showed us where to cut on the vines, and where we need to transport our buckets of grapes so they could later turn into wine.

At 5 pm we heard Manna shout out, "Good work today!" That was our cue that the day was done. She handed Cliff and me our pay and they both walked us to the front of the vineyards.

"Thanks for helping out today, it was a big help." Duke smiled.

Manna handed us some bottles, "Thanks for all your help. Here Is some fresh grape juice." Cliff and I clinked our glasses and chugged them back, they tasted amazing!

"Look forward to tasting the Wine made of the grapes you picked!" Duke wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and she whispered something in his ear. He glanced over at the two of us and Cliff looked over at me. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Cliff," Duke's voice made him jump, "what do you think about working here at Aja Winery full time? The harvest is over, but wine making is a year-round job!"

Cliffs eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, "Really?!...You're serious?!"

Manna laughed, "With Aja gone off to the city, it's awful hard for just Duke and me."

It looked like Cliff was about to cry, a huge smile was spreading across his face, "Thank you! You won't regret it!" He turned towards me and engulfed me in a hug, "This is all thanks to you, Claire." I laughed and hugged him back when we parted his face was red and I heard a faint, "Sorry." We all had a good laugh and I said my goodbyes to them. I felt good on the way home, Cliff now can stay in the town and has a job, I'd say that's a good day!

We had a second Horse Racing festival this Season as well, Oliver Twix has gotten older but not enough to where I can ride on him and enter the race. So, after finishing my chores for the day I went over to the Plaza and wasted my money on gambling. I won 115 medals.

The next festival was a few days after, and it was a Sheep festival. When I walked into the plaza I saw clouds with legs. They were so cute! I went around and patted every sheep could find. They were so calming and soft.

Barely had found me and asked if I would watch May for him since he's the head judge again. I agreed and we found a good spot to watch the sheep compete. May was sitting in my lap and was telling me what her grandpa has made for her with the wool they have gotten with the sheep. Today was a relaxing day, I helped Barley at the end with the cleanup and walked them both home. Maybe I'll get a sheep later.

Nothing much happened after the Sheep Festival, I got busy with my crops, it feels like every other day I have more to harvest than before. It was the second to last day of the Season and I was headed to the general store to buy seeds for next year. As I was walking past the Poultry Farm I head Popuri yell out to me.

"Claire!" She was wearing a long white trench coat and her red skirt peeked out from the bottom. She grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes with determination, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

I looked at her confused, "Um, the last day of Fall?"

"No! Well yes, but no! Tomorrow is the Pumpkin Festival!"

"Oooookay? I didn't grow any pumpkins, so I don't think I'll be participating in that event then." I smiled at her.

"What? No, it's a day that the adults give candy or sweets to all the kids in the town!" She was giving me a wide smile.

"Ooooh, okay. Well, thank you for telling me Popuri." I moved my arm out of her grip, "I'll keep that in mind then when I go to the store."

"Of course! Make sure to get extra!" she looked at me expectantly. We said our goodbyes and she ran back to the shop.

I made it to the General Store and bought seeds for next year, and saw that they had chocolate bars for sale, I bought four of them and with that, I headed home for the rest of the day.

The next morning, after finishing breakfast and grabbing my jacket, it's been getting colder now that Winter was the next day, I heard a small knock at my door. Opening it I didn't see anyone at first but looking down I saw May in a big jacket her cheeks a little red from the cold, "Good morning!" She smiled up at me, "Today is the Pumpkin Festival, may I have a treat please!" She held out her small hands and waited.

I went back inside and grabbed one of the bars and handed it to her she was so happy, said her thanks and left. I started on my chores after watching her leave the Farm.

I was finishing up harvesting the last crop of the season when I heard a yell, "Hey Farmer!"

I turned around and saw Stu waving at me. I walked over to him and he started to say quickly, "Today we get treats! So, give me some!" I looked at him sternly and crossed my arms. He looked down and said in a smaller voice, "May I have a treat…. please." I rubbed his head and grabbed a chocolate bar from my house and handed it to him. He smiled and said his thanks running off to the next house.

It was getting closer to the end of the day and I was settling down at home watching TV and eating one of the chocolate bars when I heard a knock at my door. Opening it there stood Popuri, "Hi!" I smiled at her.

"Hi, Claire! Don't you think that it's so unfair that only kids get candy today?" She gave me a smug look, "If you have any extra I wouldn't mind taking it off your hands."

'Ah,' I thought looking at her, 'That's why she was like that yesterday.'

I grabbed a chocolate off my table and looked at her, "Well would you look at that, I do have extra. Would you like it Popuri?"

"Oh, yes please, but only if you insist." She took it out of my hand and looked so happy about it, "Thank you, Claire!" She said by and skipped out of the farm. I shook my head and laughed at her.

As I changed into my PJs and crawled into my bed with Max at my feet I thought that this has been a very interesting season and as my eyes were getting heavy and the first snow had started outside.


End file.
